Energy consumption increases daily, creating a constant need for energy development. Due to the limitations and harm of fossil fuels, the need to utilize other means for energy is apparent. As a result, there has been a steady increase in energy production using water, solar, wind, and other renewable sources. In particular, the use of wind turbines has increased due to the low environmental impact required and their relatively high efficiency. Further, wind turbines do not emit greenhouse gases or waste product, making them even more desirable. However, despite the benefits of using wind turbines, there are several drawbacks and limitations. For example, horizontal-axis wind turbines (HAWTs) are used commercially throughout the world. These turbines are usually three-bladed and are used in wind farms. These turbines are generally quite large, with the blades ranging from 66 feet to 262 feet in length. As appreciated, the length of the blades requires that the support tower be very tall as well. Due to the size of these machines, transportation, construction, and use are restricted. Not only do they require large open spaces for use due to the diameter of the blades, they can often be unsightly and the topic of debate. Vertical-axis wind turbines (VAWTs) generally do not require the same clearance, but have been shown to produce much less energy over time.
Further, low wind conditions also render wind turbines in the art useless due to the conservation of mass (the amount of air entering and exiting the turbine must be equal). Recently, attempts have been made in the art to produce wind turbines that can produce energy in low wind conditions by increasing the air passing over the blades. For example, a Minnesota-based company called Sheerwind designed a wind turbine coined the Invelox. This wind turbine is a vertical funnel with air intakes around the top sides of the funnel. As wind enters, it is forced downward through the funnel and past turbine blades, where the air exits near ground level. However, this system creates a large footprint, is unsightly, and requires a level of pressure for the wind to be forced down the funnel instead of being reflected off the intake opening.
Therefore, despite attempts in the prior art, there remains a need for a wind turbine that is highly efficient, requires less space than traditional wind turbines, and that can be used in a variety of settings. The present disclosure seeks to solve these and other problems.